


B.C

by miumi15



Series: Bones and Chekov [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, Holy Hell why they so cute?!, OCs - Freeform, bones - Freeform, characters to come with next chapter intruding OCs first, chekov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miumi15/pseuds/miumi15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright so here’s a fanfic that jasonsstodd.tumblr  and I have been working on. It’s a gotham fan fic but no gotham characters appear until the next one. This will be apart of the Bones and Chekov series and which will continue with three more serious chapters that will eventually turn into a bunch of adorable one shots. Hope you enjoy our babies and their babies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	B.C

**Author's Note:**

> one more time no gotham characters on this page. It is imperative that you read this chapter however as it introduces you to our OCs. Next Chapter will introduce Victor Zasz.
> 
> I only own Bones and Chekov, everything else DC owns.

Gotham Park, a fine area used by the wealthy during the day, a peaceful sheltered area for the poor by night. Five men and a single female child gathered around a trash can for their only warmth and comfort. The young girl looked no older than eleven, but being homeless was not the biggest worry for her. She’d been about the streets for as long as she could remember. The homeless around these parts knew her and payed her no attention just as the regular citizens of Gotham did as well. It was best this way, take care of yourself and only yourself, a tough lesson this girl had to learn. As the night drew colder and breezier most of the men gathered near the fire left to find some sort of shelter to block out the freezing winds. However the girl felt fine at the spot and would only look for shelter if need be.   
Suddenly a sharp howl pierced through night around the park. The girl met enough dogs to know that was mutt’s howl. She looked behind her and asked a woman in her shelter if there were wolves near these parts. The only response she got was the woman lowering a curtain to the entrance of her homely abode. The girl returned her focus back to the fire and tried her hardest not to pay any mind to the possibilities of wolves in a city so packed like Gotham.   
There were no wolves that night however a shadowy figure did come out of the darkness. The figure could have been a wolf turned human is what the young thought as the figure got clearer and clearer to reveal a young woman. From head to toe she was covered in blood, more like dripping with it. The young girl froze and made no attempt to run. Instead she stared on to the woman who could be no older than nineteen drawing closer to the girl’s fire. The woman’s face showed no emotion and no interest to the child. She did however wipe off the excess blood covering her right hand on her pants and took out what looked like a wallet from her pocket.  
“I’ll give you 50 bucks if you never saw me.” She extended her arm and gave the cash to the little girl who gladly received.  
“Such a nice night being out alone and not meeting anybody new.” The little girl turned and left the woman to her fire. The woman sauntered to the parking lot where her ride should be waiting for her. A small green Honda Civic lay in wait beneath the cover of darkness. Before heading to the car she removed the soiled clothing on top of her other more clean clothing and put the bloody fabrics in her back pack. She then walked to the car’s passenger side.  
“You would not believe the difficulty of that job-“just as the woman sat in the seat she was hit by sharp force to the nose, “OW! WHAT The fu- oh, oh my god!” Another woman sat in the driver seat who was obviously not the driver the bloody woman was looking for. The orange haired girl was around her age with hazel eyes that were nearly yellow if looked long enough. The orange haired woman looked at the other and noted she was no taller than 5’3, ear length coal black hair, and matching coal black eyes.   
“Get out!” she yelled.  
“Uh I’m sincerely sorry.” The blacked haired woman raised her hands to show she meant no harm.   
“Out!” The other woman yelled again.  
“Nice punch you got there”, the woman bolted out of the car and found the green Civic she was looking for just a few feet away. She sat in the seat meant for her and tended to her bleeding nose.   
“What-” her driver began.  
“Just fucking drive and don’t ask.” They were already on the road at least a mile or so away from the park when the woman remembered, “shit dude drive back!”  
“Why?”   
“You don’t ask questions, you just drive!” She grabbed on to the steering wheel and made them do a full u-turn at the intersection nearly hitting several cars. “Shit, shit, shit, I can’t believe I left it.”  
“What you forget boss?” the man asked.  
“My bag, my bag full of bloody evidence!” She yelled. However when they arrived back at the parking lot there was no other green civic. “Shit I’m dead. I’m dead, I should just walk around now with a blinking neon sign saying HERE! HERE I AM COME GET ME!”  
“Ok just calm down maybe the person will return tomorrow. Maybe she didn’t look.” Her driver comforted.  
“Maybe… Maybe I’m fucked!” The young woman yelled again.   
“Let’s just return tomorrow.” They left and returned the next day at the same previous time they met the other woman.   
The green Civic was there but the black haired woman made no move to get out. “Boss there’s nothing wrong, she’s obviously here to give you back you bag just go get it.”   
“It could be a trap, are you sure you thoroughly searched for cops, any strange movements?”  
“No boss, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Its ok, I’ll be right here watching out.” He reached behind his seat to reveal a rifle.   
“Oh good the fire power of one goon to protect me from whole police force. I feel so protected.”  
“Boss she’s leaving!”  
“Shit!” she got out of the car and ran in front of the other Civic. The car had braked just in time, any further and it would have crashed. The black haired girl ran to the driver’s window and knocked on it.  
“Are you crazy!? I nearly hit you!” Thankfully it was the orange haired girl and not a police officer.   
“Uh sorry, to keep getting in your business but you wouldn’t happen to have my bag with you? I think I accidently left here after our um, introductions.” The orange haired girl softened her glare and retrieved the bag from the passenger’s side. With a heavy grunt the woman practically threw the bag at the smaller one.   
“Man, what do you have in there?”  
“Theater props.” The small black haired woman quickly stated. “Wait you didn’t look?”  
“Of course not, that’s incredibly rude. You left so fast yesterday that I couldn’t call you back for your stuff. I stuck around, but admittedly I’m not the most patient person and left. Only today I was feeling guilty and decided to wait back here on the off chance you did return. Well, uh, bye then.”   
“Thanks again.” The shorter girl backed away from the window and let the car drive out of the parking lot.   
The woman solemnly walked back and sat back in her rightful seat. “See, she didn’t look and she came back. What are you doing?”  
The woman had token to inspecting the bag inside and out, “checking for trackers.”  
“Boss just accept that some people are genuinely nice. She must be an innocent angel for not even getting curious about your bag.” The driver started up his car.  
“Answer me this, if she’s so innocent then why was she in a parking lot at midnight just sitting around in her car? Nobody does that unless they have reason, she could be a drug dealer.”   
“Or she could have had sexy time with a significant other.” He added.  
The coal Black haired woman stopped inspecting her back pack. She had the bag upside down and was staring at it, “or she could be a serial killer.” She put her left index finger in front of the driver’s eyes. On her fingers was fresh blood.   
“That could be from your bag.”  
“One, my bag doesn’t leak, I played a lot of money to make sure of that. Two, the blood those clothes is dry, this blood is fresh, an hour or so fresh. How interesting.”

 

Another day had passed since the Orange haired woman had come across the short coal haired lunatic. The Orange haired girl was back at the park the Gotham River. Particularly she as on a bridge that went over it. She placed the luggage on the ledge and tied several concrete blocks onto it with thick rope. The girl pushed the luggage over the edge and within seconds her extra baggage disappeared. She gave out a tired sigh and wiped the sweat from her brow.  
“God damn John, you’re fucking heavy.” She made a kick at the concrete; satisfied, she turned and walked back to her little green Civic. From the corner of her eye she noticed another figure heading straight for the same vehicle. “Oh my- it’s her… again.” The other woman looked just as tired as the orange one. Her head hanged and her shoulders slumped. “Hey! Hey miss!” she called the coal girl again. She caught her attention and the other girl perked up and waved back at her then continued to the car. “Wait no! That one’s mine!” she called over again. The coal girl and looked around the parking lot to find her civic blinking the lights at her. The two girls headed towards each other and gave their greetings.  
“I need to get a new car.” The shorter one stated.  
“Or at least change the color. Well bye again.”   
“You should really use a more durable suit case you know.” The statement was blunt and out of the blue, yet it made the orange girl stop in her tracks.   
“I’m sorry, I don’t understand-”  
“I was wondering why there were more bodies around here. It’s a great area that why I love to use it, but I guess I wasn’t the only one with the brilliant idea. Regardless of the weights, the type of suitcases you use have locks that corrode easily that’s why many of those bodies you’ve been dumping have been popping up around the river bank.” The Orange haired girl was so pale she could be considered dead. “Don’t worry I cleaned up after you, you should try a different method of hiding bodies, one your more familiar with. Unless you want some pointers.”  
The orange girl however wanted nothing to do with the coal girl, which explained the .45 pointed at the short woman. However the coal girl didn’t even flinch. “You wouldn’t want to do that look again towards my Civic.” The driver had drawn his rifle and pointed at the orange girl. “Just calm down, it’s all cool. I understand this must be new to you, your technique are very weak and predictable, but if you’re going to hide bodies for a living you need to not make any mistakes. ” The girls both lowered their weapons and waited for the other. “I know how about we work together, I could use somebody watching my back.”  
“What’s your name?” The orange girl asked.  
“I don’t give out my name, just call me Bones. How about yours? It could be an alias too.”   
“Just call me Chekov then.” They both laughed at the puns.  
“Chekov and Bones, great names put together. So how about it Chekov?” Bones extended her hand for an agreement. “You wanna partner up?”   
Chekov hesitated, but grabbed Bones’ hand and shook, “Sure, what the hell do I have to lose?” 

 

3 years later

 

“My sanity Bones, my sanity! You’re wearing it thin Bones!” Chekov yelled as she stared at the alligator resting in her tub.


End file.
